deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Useless Princess
'''The Useless Princess '''is the first-stage fetter of Pat, succeeded by The Angry Witch and succeeded by The Heroic Knight. The Useless Princess was formed out of Pat's feelings of uselessness and inadequacy, hence, 'Useless.' She is possibly one of the weaker fetters in that regard and is a little girl. Personality The Useless Princess is very docile and sweet, but is prone to childlike huffiness, and, when put into a position of anonymity and protection from any backlash, reveals a very childish side of herself. She heavily dislikes PDA, this is because she associates romance with death. Given how Dio would kill the people he fucked and unceremoniously dump their corpses onto a pile of treasure (a habit he didn't bother hiding from his children or anyone else he hired), this isn't surprising. She very rarely speaks up and gets scared when someone yells or raises their voice, or comes off as aggressive. She likes to hide behind people and rarely shares her input, because she feels that it's useless nonsense anyway. She's so useless. The Useless Princess has quite a lot of anger issues and tons of self-hatred as a result. However, she is so revolted with her anger that she shoved most of her anger into a seperate entity, instead of dealing with it on her own terms. This entity is known as Shadow Dio. However, this being torments her constantly. Although suppressing her anger seemed like a good idea at the time, this was, in fact, a very BAD idea, which lead to the future creation of The Angry Witch. Abilities As she's one of the weaker fetters, she has none. She can't even summon her vessel's stand. Environment A shadowy mansion of sandstone and marble, lit by only the lanterns that glow in the halls. The rest of the light comes from the moonlight that shines through the crack of the curtains. It's cold...it's so cold. No heat comes from fire here. The lights of a distant city shine if one peeks through the windows, but it's impossible to reach it. Trying to flee the mansion will automatically grab the attention of a stone bird, who will literally freeze and shatter you. But seeing them makes you wonder about the outside world. About freedom. A moonlit garden provides a peaceful respite, and here is where The Useless Princess can be found. It's a soft, calm garden. Shadow Dio does appear here, but it's rare. The walls seem to be lined with some kind of gold, as if the whole place's frame was based on a glided cage that was bent into a different shape. You can hear a bird noisily squawking and flapping it's wings sometimes, but you can't seem to find it. And Shadow Dio. He is the worst. Avoid him at all costs. Shadow Dio is a horrid amalgamate of The Useless Princess's suppressed anger and her fear-warped perception of Dio. He's mean, aggressive, and won't hesitate to lash into someone at the slightest provocation. Although he won't physically attack you at first, if he deems that you're a threat to him or The Useless Princess (which is really easy to do), he'll immediately attack you with no mercy. He acts this way to The Useless Princess as well, but without resorting to lethal violence. No place, not even the garden, is ultimately safe from him. Relationships Yet Trivia * Dio's cry, "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" translates to him screaming "USELESS USELESS USELESS" at his enemies. Which was an inspiration for her name. * Shadow Dio is a lot more aggressive than canon Dio and is more outwardly unfriendly as well. * She's very young (Probably about 8 to 10-ish) Gallery galore Useless Princess Useless Princess